One Heart, One Mind
by Kinoha
Summary: AU. After returning from Namekusei, Goku has regained his suppressed and original Saiyajin persona and is a changed man. How will ChiChi cope with her new, savage husband? Can she survive the changes or just leave him for good? Not if Kakarotto has a say!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi there! I sure haven't posted anything in a long long time... but I'm having a massive writer's block and I blame the stress of final exams for it. So this beginning of a plot bunny and fic was born...! Enjoy! This fic might be the only thing you'll be getting from me for a while until I have my life back in order again, haha... And yes, this is rated M for the usual reasons in my fics and just to be on the safe side.

**Disclaimer:** If I were Akira Toriyama would I be reading my ass off for final exams? I think not! Thus, ME NO OWN DBZ!

**Full Summary:** After returning from Namekusei, Goku has regained his suppressed and original Saiyajin persona and is a changed man. How will ChiChi cope with her new, savage husband? Can she survive the changes or just leave him for good? Not if Kakarotto has anything to say about it! And what about Gohan?

**Pairing(s):** Kakarotto(Goku)/ChiChi, maybe little flashes of developing Bulma/Vegeta.

**Main Genres:** Romance/Humour/Action. Some minor Drama involved.

000000

**One Heart, One Mind**

**Chapter 1 – The Changed Man**

Gohan crept silently in the quiet hallway, careful not to make even slightest of the sound that might give him away. A mischievous smirk crossed quickly over his childish face and he clamped a hand over his mouth to stop the giggle that threatened to escape in his giddy excitement. The small six-year-old was absolutely thrilled! Just yesterday, just yesterday he had gotten his father back and he couldn't be happier at the moment. The memory of the freaky Ice-jin lizard Furiza and the warning about Androids was just a fuzzy picture in the recesses of his young mind.

The young demi-Saiyajin stopped for a second, hesitating, his hand reached to turn the door knob. But his dad was now different, something Gohan had sensed the second the full-blooded Saiyajin male had stepped out of the space pod. His personality was darker, sterner not so pure anymore as it had before. Goku seemed to possess more serious and cunning quality to him than before and his notable cheerfulness was almost fully gone.

Gohan bit his lip nervously. But the Saiyajin was still his father whom he loved and adored... He remembered vividly when Goku had rudely barked at him to get the hell out of there on Namekusei, sharp, blazing green eyes narrowed and enraged, his expression dark and sinful... and his Dad had been so totally cool back then in his Super Saiyajin transformation.

Oh screw that! His plan was too good to be wasted just because his father had bit changed personality, Gohan decided and was glad he had only thought those words and not said them aloud. His mother would skin him alive if she ever caught him even thinking, less saying, things in such vulgar manner. To his relief and joy, the door opened soundlessly and he quickly sneaked in.

Crouching, his brown tail swishing like a cat's ready to pounce on it's prey, he stalked closer to where his two unsuspecting, or at least he hoped so, victims were sleeping peacefully. His body tensed for a second before he leapt like a panther, letting out a feral scream that could scare the remaining shit out of the dead, ready to land in middle of his parent's bed and woke them up with the most scariest way possible.

Faster than he could even think, a large calloused hand grabbed a hold of the front of his sleeping wear. Gohan's cry was cut off and he dangled utterly surprised from the hand he now identified as his father's. Gohan stared down at the sleeping couple: ChiChi nestled to Goku's side and surprisingly still asleep after his screech.

" Don't even try it," Goku grumbled quietly, now staring at his brat with half-awake eyes. Gohan stared with wide eyes for a moment before he grinned mischievously.

" Try what, Dad?" he tried innocently and was rewarded with an unexpected and annoyed growl. His father usually would have laughed with humour but this reaction to his antics was almost completely foreign. Another clue that something drastic had happened, Gohan concluded but didn't let it bother him. It was his father after all...

" Hmh... Go---uh, I mean... what it is...?" ChiChi stirred, her voice sounding little raw and strained. Now that Gohan closer inspected what should have been well-slept-night face was replaced with with dark bags under her eyes and general tiredness.

" Feh... the brat just woke us up," Goku informed her crossly instantly receiving a disapproving glare from tired ChiChi.

" He's not a brat!" she growled at him lowly in Gohan's defense, defyingly, head held high.

Goku cast her a blank look which melted into an amused and knowing smirk. ChiChi bristled visibly up and narrowed her black eyes even more at the man who shared the bed with her. Gohan, still being held up by Goku, sensed something deeper was going on here but couldn't understand his mother's words. Technically he was a child and a brat was just one way saying it and like it mattered to him how his father called him as long as he didn't consider it insulting or hurting. Still, something was amiss with his dear parents: something drastic and big.

Goku chuckled darkly and threw Gohan suddenly away harshly. ChiChi's eyes widened in shock and instinctively reached for Gohan even if she knew it was futile and besides, she was stopped effectively by her husband's arms. "You...!!!" she hissed angrily. Gohan flew across the room little startled by the sudden throw and about to hit the wall when he almost casually flipped over, landed on his feet onto the wall and sprung back, performing few somersaults in mid air and landing softly onto the end of the bed.

He confusedly giggled and looked little sheepish. Goku smirked in what could be interpreted as pride and ChiChi's eyes were little wide: scared and amazed at the same time. She really had never seen her little boy's martial artist skill in use before and the easiness and casualness he had executed the moves with was just little unnerving and another reminder that her son was an half-alien. A Saiyajin half-breed to be more precise.

" See, Chi. No worries," Goku chuckled and suddenly wrapped his arms possessively around her much smaller frame and nuzzled her neck gently. ChiChi felt blush covering her cheeks and her eyes darted around wildly. Only the sheet covered them and to her horror she just could imagine how much of mess the bed must be under it.

" But Gohan is...!" she tried, feeling embarrassed by his forwards behaviour in front of their son.

"I'm what?" Gohan asked confused, not quite understanding what his mother was fretting about. Goku was hugging her and she was blushing, that's all.

" Uh... hungry!" she said swiftly and Gohan immediately perked up and his stomach growled in anticipation of food.

" Sounds good to me..." Goku purred into her ear and underneath the covers his other hand was drawing dangerously close to her nether regions and ChiChi was suddenly reminded they were both stark naked after the night. She definitely understood what he meant by food, also.

" Kakarotto... " she squirmed uncomfortably, half of her wanting his strong fingers where his hand was slowly traveling to and the other half wanted to get the hell away from him.

" Kakarotto?" Gohan echoed, sounding quite bemused, " Isn't that what Vegeta calls you? Your Saiyajin name?"

" Yes, and that's my name which will be used from now on, hear me?" Kakarotto barked at his son who only nodded, puzzled. " I'm a Saiyajin after all, not an earthling. I may use the name Son Goku on occasion, though..." ChiChi cringed at his words, looking quite defeated and slightly angry.

" Oh..." Gohan's mouth formed an 'o'. It made sense. His father was a Saiyajin and his birth name was Kakarotto so why not call him that? Gohan himself was quite sure that if people stopped using his given name and called him something else that he didn't agree to he'd be angry too.

" So why you don't go catch us some breakfast, huh, if ya're hungry," Kakarotto suggested and Gohan smiled. He'd get to decide what they'd eat for breakfast: fish, Paozusaur, wolf or some other animal.

" OK!" He chirped and shot out of the room and soon scurried across their garden and disappeared into the forest in a blink of an eye. ChiChi gaped at Kakarotto openly, not knowing if she should run after Gohan to make sure he didn't hurt himself or slap the thing that called himself her husband silly. She opted for the latter.

" You brutal devil!" she screamed and turned to slap him viciously. She lashed out and Kakarotto caught her wrist with ease and a smirk but his eyes bordered on dangerous glint. ChiChi didn't care about these warning signs and angrily tried to slap him with her another hand but it was captured as well. Desperately she wriggled and yanked but no avail. She wasn't getting her hands free. Kakarotto glared and hauled her up, their faces inches from touching.

" What are you doing, bitch?" he questioned lazily with a sharp edge in his voice. ChiChi gulped and shivered: his breathing was hot on her lips and the grip on her wrists firm. At least he had unwittingly managed to send Gohan away when things would go ugly, she dreaded in her mind. Despite all her rational thoughts her temper got best of her.

" What does it look like? I'm trying to slap you silly, you devil!" she spat savagely her teeth clicking together as she attempted to bite him on the face. He was too fast and moved his face just out of her lunging range.

" Fiery female I'll say... foolish woman... didn't last night teach you anything, hmh?" Kakarotto told her wickedly, their faces now only millimeters apart, lips almost touching. Chichi gasped at the almost contact between them and willed herself to calm down. His warm and muscular body smelt musky and male, like some foreign spice not found on Earth, so good. His thin and hard lips, so hot and cruel on her lips on flesh...

" Only that you like raping helpless women!" She dealt the defending and attacking blow and Kakarotto only laughed in mirth.

" Raping? You have fucking wild fantasies, Chi... last night you were screaming for me, begging and moaning for more of me, harder, deeper. You think I can't smell your sweet arousal right now, bitch? You're practically reeking of it; of want, of need..." he whispered huskily, his lips ghosting contact on her lips, cheeks and chin.

ChiChi trembled at his words, the previous night vividly implanted into her memory and Kakarotto tightened his grip on her.

" You're my mate, my wife as in earthling terms, my other side of my soul, hell my fuck toy and whore if I will so and there is hardly anything you can do about it! You may have wished for something completely else in a future husband: a good job from nine to five, normality and complete devotion for you, mellowness and obedience, other means of providing for family than random fighting tournaments and their prizes... Son Goku wasn't any of what you hoped and wished for him to be but neither am I. We're the same person only with different nature for fundamentally we're exactly the same. I don't think you believe me but I'm very capable of riding that yellow cloud Kintoun. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life. The funny thing is: you wanted an educated scholar but got a savage Saiyajin warrior instead for your husband but you know what's even funnier? You had had a crush on Son Goku forever and when he finally was yours he was total opposite of your ideal lifemate and despite that all you fell in love with him. He fell for you against all odds, too... You might want to fight it for all you can but you love me and I as absurd as it sounds I fucking love you, you bitch..." Kakarotto rasped out forcefully after his long and taunting speech.

ChiChi listened in almost trance-like state, her breathing coming all the more faster. No she didn't love this Kakarotto, the cruel Saiyajin warrior, but Son Goku, the gentle saviour of Earth. There was no way...! She'd get her real husband back...! She didn't love him like this...!

" Believe it or not, female, what Son Goku's feeling and emotions are and were, were and are also mine. I was dormant all the time until Namekusei and the transformation to Super Saiyajin. Those woke me up and erased the fake persona installed by the ravine accident a long ago... I know all the things he does; I have have all his feelings, memories, experiences. I am he, no matter how much you deny it, woman." He stopped once again and locked his coal black smouldering eyes with her just as dark fiery eyes and continued mockingly. " It must be so very awful: your husband is a savage and cruel warrior and son pretty much following in footsteps: he's already quite formidable opponent, wild, untamed, ah so disobedient when it comes to homework... no civilized and educated scholars in sight for hundreds of kilometres."

ChiChi scowled and seethed at him, cursing her own body and mind for betraying her like this while he spoke and held her in iron-like grip. As aroused and angry as she was, ChiChi knew Kakarotto was talking the very truth. Kakarotto/Son Goku and Gohan really weren't what she wanted and hoped in son and husband but that didn't mean she didn't love them! She loved Goku, she loved Gohan but now way in hell that feeling extended to Kakarotto as well! She was a princess and she didn't fall for such scum!

" Now you listen, buster! I don't even like you so how do you think I'd love you, monkey man, I'll---"

" Ah ah! Such sharp tongue and fiery soul..." he licked his lips and growled. Lightning fast he let go of her hands and cupped her face with his rough and calloused hands before she could even blink in confusion. " Do you know how fuckable you are like that? I don't know if you realize, wench, but your fiery temper was one of the main things that attracts me, attracted Son Goku to you, in the first place, even if it doesn't show that much!"

ChiChi's eyes had only time to widen as he claimed her lips in brutal kiss, his hard and hot lips searing her soft ones with fire, sending tingling along every nerve in her body. She gasped at the feeling, her lips parting and Kakarotto wasted no time and conquered her mouth with his tongue. ChiChi moaned involuntarily and Kakarotto purred contently: her mouth was hot and sweet and completely his. Dominating her, he wrapped his sinewy arms around her naked body and crushed their bodies together lustfully. ChiChi struggled weakly, but his hands now kneading her ass and his mouth doing wonders on hers were making it extremely difficult.

000000

Gohan skipped happily along the river bank, throwing his clothes off while he ran and left a trail of scattered clothes in his wake. He'd catch a fish for breakfast; the biggest fish his Dad had ever seen! Should it be good old razortooth or maybe yellow gill fish? Or a mountain trout? Could he find a hard-scaled blue fish? All the options made his mouth water. ChiChi was an excellent cook when it came to fishes thanks to Goku and his love for fish which was now obviously also transferred to his son.

" Nh?" he stopped and frowned at the the direction of his home. His father and mother's _chi_s were fluctuating strangely but it was not an unfamiliar phenomenon. As long as he had been able to sense chi it had happened only once between his parents; namely last night. Gohan's young face screwed up as a primal and deep-rooted basic instinct told him it was nothing to worry about and he really shouldn't stick his nose to in any circumstances. He couldn't help wondering what in the world could cause such an reaction in _chi_ in both of his parents' energies at the same time...

His stomach growled in hunger.

" Oh never mind... I better catch that fish before I starve to death where I stand!"

Gohan was quite sure his parents knew how to take care of themselves. His father was, after all, the Super Saiyajin and his mother could scare almost anyone shitless while in a bad mood. Letting out a wild yell he dove down from a cliff and splashed into the water. All the big fishes were immediately at attention for a rare treat and racing to sink their needle sharp teeth into their helpless prey. It was a pale being with black hair... The fishes stopped as they had swam into a wall, eyes bulging in fear and recognition. It wasn't the bigger pale one but it was his offspring, just as lethal for any fish's health and sanity! With silent screams all the razortoothed carnivore-hunting-and-man-eating monster fishes swam away as fast as their fins allowed them from a little six-year-old just getting breakfast...

000000

ChiChi was red in the face as she stormed out of their bedroom, the redness due to embarrassment, satisfaction and anger his chuckle following after her. Her hair was mussed and her gait just a bit staggering from the short romp just few minutes earlier with her supposed husband. Inwardly she cursed her own weakness: to let that savage beast touch her like that!

The princess banged the bathroom door shut and quickly turned the shower on. She stepped in, not caring if the water was quite chilly for cold water was just what she needed at the moment to cool down her raging emotions and wash away the joyful signing of her body she detested. ChiChi was furious with herself and she stubbornly stood under the cold stream of shower, her inky black hair gluing to her back and shoulders, letting the water wash away his touch, kisses; smell and heat off of her skin.

Slowly her jaw began to waver, partially because of the coldness, but mainly her emotions which raged like a hurricane inside her. Hot tears spilling from her dark eyes almost burnt like fire on her cheeks ._..like his heated kisses... _ChiChi hugged herself and let out a choked sob. How she had dreamed of his return, waiting eagerly for their reunion as husband and wife. His, her Goku's, black eyes burning for her in passion as they made love... But no! He came back as a different man; savage and wild warrior, unlike her gentle Goku.

"Fundamentally the same my ass!" she seethed as tears rolled down her face. ChiChi for the first time in her life was confused and didn't honestly know what to do. The Son mother heard quiet predatory steps walking in the hallway and go down stairs and a faint, cheerful yell of her son rang. He had obviously caught a breakfast fish.

Well, she wasn't a mother who'd let her son go on with an empty stomach! ChiChi turned the water off and steeled her mind. Let it be known to that Saiyajin that she was only coming down to make breakfast for Gohan. Total ignoring of Kakarotto's whole existence was in order right now, she decided fiercely. She was quite pissed off with the invading man and icy, silent treatment was what he was going to get until she got her feelings under control again!

ChiChi sighed, building walls around her resolve and existed the bathroom. Quickly dressing haphazardly in random pieces of clothes she found she headed towards her queendom: the kitchen, filled with icy intent. If there was one place in the house she'd always rule it would hell damned be her kitchen! The Saiyajin man could starve to death for all she cared!

000000

**A/N:** The next chappie: THE BREAKFAST ORDEAL! Don't you just love Goku's so called darker side? (snickers evilly) Just how badly will Kakarotto and ChiChi clash? Muahahahaaa! (thinking all the future possibilities) and then I could---!! WAIT A FUCKING SEC?! (Stares at the readers) You're still here? Uhm... BYE!( pulls out the plug and the screen goes black)

P.S: Honestly can't say when next chapter of any of my stories will be up but I'll try!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well... wow! I never expected this many reviews for the first chapter and thank you so much for them! I'll try my best to keep this fic interesting and different and not to fall into stupid traps. I know this kind fic has been done many times before but I've wanted to make a fic like this since I started writing and I hope to make this different.

**Disclaimer:** No, this poor exam-exhausted student doesn't own Dbz. It belongs to Japanese dude named Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Studios. I am just abusing his characters… HA HA!

**Warning:** Some painfully obvious, crude and bad innuendos at the end of this chappie…

000000

**One Heart, One Mind**

**Chapter 2 – Not your Normal Breakfast in the Son Household**

" Look, Mom! I caught a razortooth fish for breakfast! Can you please make sushi of it today, please, Mom? It's so big it'll be enough for lunch too!" Gohan cried out joyously at her when she stormed down the stairs in her spiteful fury towards the being living under her roof, in her husband's place. Inwardly cringing, ChiChi schooled her features into a motherly, loving smile of pride. She could almost sense Kakarott sitting in the kitchen stool, waiting for her to feed him. Arrogant bastard…

" Oh that's great Gohan, but aren't you exaggerating a bit?" she asked her son. " I know you have a habit of saying the fish is bigger than it really is."

Gohan looked little sheepish at that statement and ChiChi gulped, her throat thick as he for few seconds managed to look exactly like her sweet Goku while embarrassed. Shaking off his blush, Gohan grabbed her hand enthusiastically.

" C'mon, Mom! I'll show ya! It's true… this time!" and the small six-year-old practically hauled ChiChi into the kitchen with no effort at all. She struggled for all she was worth in his gentle grip. No, she didn't want to go to kitchen to see Kakarott and the fish! She needed to plan her actions so the monster in there would get the picture she hated him and absolutely didn't want him near her in any way!

" _I'll show it to you_, Gohan!" she reprimanded the black-haired half-breed for his word-lacking phrase, absentmindedly, her resolve steeling for the encounter, after realizing that her super strong little boy was going to unintentionally drag her there no matter what. She'd really have to talk to Gohan about the impoliteness of hauling his own mother around like this.

Practically flying into kitchen they came to screeching halt, Gohan giddy and giggling and ChiChi looking very sour. She promptly ignored the Saiyajin savage sitting on the table corner and eating apple of the fruit basket on the table and eyeing her with a smirk. The nerve of that man eating her food like that! She was about to huff her disapproval when she saw the giant fish on the kitchen floor.

" KYAAAH!" ChiChi exclaimed jumping back, stuttering. " Wh-whatta…WHATTA HELL IS THAT!" she shrieked and both the Saiyajin blooded men winced at the high pitch. The fish was blue and scaly and of course smelling like fishes usually do. But! It was nearly twice the size of the Saiyajin eating her apples. With glinting and sharp carnivore teeth and the fins were laden with deadly spikes, the empty silvery eyes staring at her frighteningly. That was not a fish: it's was an offspring of Loch Ness monster and Moby Dick!

" It's a fish and our breakfast, I believe, Chi," The Saiyajin said lazily, eyes glinting with humour and amusement of her antics.

" Yeah! I caught it with my bare hands!" Gohan said proudly, puffing up a bit. ChiChi, however, did not like it one damn bit. The day already seemed doomed and ruined in all possible way and her anger bubbled to the surface, directed at her supposed husband, his heritage, her own inability to resist him and the truth he had cruelly told in the morning, which she knew was very true to many extents.

" WHAT! YOU SENT OUR LITTLE BOY FOR A SWIM INTO A POND FULL OF MONSTERS WHILE ALL YOU WERE THINKING WAS FUCKING MY BRAINS OUT. HE COULD OF DIED THERE AND YOU---YOU---AARFG!" To this point, ChiChi had marched over him, yanked him off the table corner and shaking him violently from the collar of his gi, screaming into his face.

" Uhm… I just told _our son_ to choose the breakfast and he chose the damn fish, not me," Kakarotto pointed out calmly, marvelling the beauty of her face at so close range. Gohan had wisely inched little away from the scene unfolding in front of his wide eyes and wondered big the hospital bill was going to be when they'd tell her about Androids upcoming in three years and they needed to train, he included.

" Actually Mom… I had really hard time catching it because they kept swimming away in panic from me…" Gohan chirped mildly to placate her temper.

" What?!"

" Haha! Atta boy! We'll make a decent Saiyajin warrior our of you yet!" Kakarott smirked almost sinisterly. Gohan clearly perked up at the praise, looking happy to receive it. ChiChi on the other hand…

" NO, I WON'T ALLOW IT, GOKU!" She yelled out of habit, trying to shake some sense into him.

" Kakarott!" He said sharply, almost scowling.

" Goku!" ChiChi insisted persistently, glaring with all the might her black hues allowed her.

" I told you the name's Kakarott, Chi!" he bellowed in near rage, clasping her wrists in his large, calloused hands and easily wrenching them off of his gi, dislodging her grip on the fabric. "Is that so fucking hard to understand!?"

ChiChi made protesting noises in her throat as the places changed, now the savage Saiyajin being in control of the situation. Gohan's eyes widened in worry and suspicion. Hell, this would be the last time he ever brought a fish for breakfast if it was going to invoke such a rage in both of his dear parents. And his father wasn't quite acting like his normal self. Goku rarely yelled back at ChiChi and manhandling he r like that surely wasn't part of his mannerism. Actually manhandling anything expect in a serious fight on purpose was not in the nature of Son Goku. Until now.

Goku's teeth were bared into threatening snarl as he held ChiChi close by her wrists who was glaring death and all the bad things in the world back at him. They stood frozen like that for minutes and Gohan was beginning to get very nervous. And extremely hungry on top of that and his parents, especially the one who fed him in the mornings, were looking like they were sort of... lost somewhere. Gohan decided to break the moment for his stomach's sake.

" Umm… Mommy, Daddy?"

" What, Gohan/brat!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Can we have our breakfast now? I'm starving!" he whined pleadingly and ChiChi gasped. How could she forget to cook her child a breakfast? She knew Gohan's appetite and how famished he was in the mornings. What kind of a mother she was!?

" Oh my god! Just sec dear! I'll whip you up the most delicious breakfast in ages! Just a moment!" she babbled and the glared at the man still holding her hands in a death grip. He was, surprisingly, smiling quite charmingly. " Finally breakfast! What are you going to make, Chi?! Sushi?" He asked enthusiastically and ChiChi blinked.

" G-goku…?" she said hopefully. His eyes were warm and deep like her precious husbands and the excitement at the prospect of food was all too familiar for her.

The Saiyajin male frowned darkly. " The name's Kakarotto, woman!" He corrected now pissed off! Couldn't his mate realize that Son Goku was no more? He was fundamentally the same person with the same soul, his original mind and personality just had been restored.

" Damn…" ChiChi whispered hatefully. So much for the ice cold shoulder, she chided herself.

" I gotta make breakfast…" she mumbled and Kakarott let go of her. ChiChi bustled around the kitchen preparing food while Kakarott and Gohan sat around the table, fidgeting in anticipation of her delicious cuisine. The aroma of her home cooking began wafting around the house as she was nearly done and the half-breed and full-blood were nearly salivating.

ChiChi's scowl though was enough to make them sit quietly and wait patiently for her culinary morning meal but ChiChi felt Kakarott's eyes never leaving her, burning gaze sweeping up and down her figure appreciating every of curve of her body. She seethed in silent rage at the unwanted stare as his hungry, in other way than one, eyes on scoped her figure. Great! This was just what she needed… a savage beats lusting after her princess ass! Suddenly her eyes brightened with the idea that struck her so hard it almost made her scream and jump in joy!

Humming, she fixed the portions on the counter, instead of serving the food to table as always, rising eyebrows of the wild haired males in her kitchen. She sat down on her seat and gave Gohan his mouth-watering food and served her own plate, leaving Kakarott without and began eating. Gohan didn't dare to ask why his sire wasn't getting any and quickly dug into his food in fear of someone certain else eating it. Saiyajins are very paranoid when it comes to their food being threatened.

" ChiChi, whatta hell?" Kakarott questioned angrily and met pair of very devious and smug eyes.

" Oh Kakarott… you can't be hungry now… you already had morning meal and a big night snack earlier…" she explained sweetly, her grin getting wider each passing syllable. Kakarott could gape in shock. The little bitch dared to…?!

" I don't know what you're meaning, Chi!" he bellowed belligerently, eyeing her suspiciously.

" Oh I know you do know what I mean…" she smiled like a Chesire cat. " Now it's just the principle of choosing between, hmm, certain meals. You can't have both. I recall you already _eating_ something at night and in the morning…" she remarked bitingly and Kakarott flushed slightly. He settled for glaring at her as he noticed that ChiChi really prepared food only to feed Gohan and herself.

" You bitch…" he cursed and ChiChi shook her pointer finger chidingly. Gohan's eyes widened and he almost chocked on his food at the word, but was ignored. He had spent some time with Bulma and Kuririn in the spaceship and they had a talent of getting on each others nerves occasionally so insult hurled between them were not foreign to Gohan. He wondered just what kind of game his parents were playing, but decided he didn't want to know since it seemed to revolve dangerously close to adult things Gohan didn't want to know.

" Now now dear, you're being a bad example of greed. Nightly snack or day food?" She smirked almost evilly and despite the situation Kakarott felt a twitch in his groin. Could a woman get anymore arousing? He growled lightly and watched her red lips curved sweetly into a smirk that made him want to spank her into obedience. ChiChi on the other hand was triumphing inside! She had just gotten herself out of having sex with him!

_Haha! Take that, Saiyajin!_

Kakarott took a deep breath and gathered his lost composure. If the woman wanted to play the game like this, he's better not disappoint her, now should he? The victory's light shining out of her black eyes was really grating on his nerves and he smirked back at her confidently. He'd show ChiChi what he was made of! He was a Saiyajin warrior and did not tolerate someone denying him one of the Saiyajins three great Fs ( Food, Fucking and Fighting in case you didn't know… n.n) though he had to take lesser of two evils.

" I think I'll keep my nightly snacks… they're just so much more… _fulfilling_." He declared and watched ChiChi's face drop in shock, her jaw going slack. He snickered to himself. His old personality probably would have picked food over sex, but then again maybe not.

" So, in that case are you ready for early evening meal?" he said huskily, knowing he had won this round. ChiChi let out a yell of frustration and ate her food in sour silence. Gohan concentrated solely on his food, praying when he were old enough to understand the lying undercurrents of this conversation, he'd have long forgotten about it.

ChiChi grit her teeth as Kakarott eyed her quite amorously, leaning on his hand and watching her. _This probably couldn't get any worse_, ChiChi concluded, hating every inch of her changed husband's sex drive.

Abruptly the door banged open and an eight feet tall, pointy-eared, antenna-headed and green skinned monster alien marched in with a scowl!

" Son! Whatta heck is taking so long! We were supposed to start training the little brat six in the morning and it's fucking already eight! Get your gear moving or do I have to move in so I can kick your lazy asses of the bed in time?! Or do you want the Androids, damned pieces of junk metal, to blow your happy little house to fucking Venus?!" Piccolo ranted and bellowed quite forcibly.

" Oh sure you can move in!" Kakarotto almost chirped and Gohan cheered. ChiChi had gone pale at sight of the demon lord and twitched. " Oh dear Lord why me…?!"

And she fainted on the spot.

" Piccolo! Look what you did, damnit!

" What! Your fault not getting your monkey ass out of bed in time!"

" Hey, I resent that! And don't call me a fucking monkey, you stupid plant!

" Plant? I'll show you plants you---"

And a mini war ensued in the cozy and peaceful kitchen of the Son household.

_Hoo-boy…_Gohan sighed and doubted his life ever would be the same again. The cursing in his family had increased overnight almost 100 percent, his father and mentor weren't getting along as they did on Namekusei and his mother lay fainted on the floor while Piccolo and Kakarott proceeded to bitchslap the life out of each other.

Maybe he should just ignore everything around him and go change into his gi, in a gullible belief that Piccolo and his father were only having a friendly warm-up spar. And Gohan did exactly that after removing his mother from the danger zone to the living room couch.

It was going to be long three years, indeed.

000000

**A/N:** Okkie doukkie! The chapter will be better! While writing this I really felt a need to write something crazy and here we are! I apologize for this, but no can do! Next chappie: TRAINING WITH KAKAROTT! Gohan and Piccolo experience the personality change to full extent, while ChiChi--- wait! What the hell is she thinking?!

See ya! You might get another update out me today too! PS. If I make Kakarott too Vegeta-like, tell me 'cause I really wanna keep him as Goku/Kakarott, not create another prince of Saiyajins!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hiya! Here again! I apologize for the lateness of this. It completely slipped from my mind that I actually already posed/published this story so I kinda forgot to update it... Thanks for all the reviews and special thanks to Afiong Bassey for making me remember this story is here! Sorry this took so long: I hope this is to your liking! I try to update better in the future! Sorry, no KCC action in this chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ...

000000

**One Heart, One Mind**

**Chapter 3- Training with Kakarotto!**

ChiChi seethed in absolute fury, her normally black eyes now almost glowing red with anger and frustration. She stomped around house kicking the furniture and breaking vases on the floor with all the might she could muster. Now considering she was the strongest woman on Earth at the moment the destruction the pissed off Son ChiChi left at her wake was quite considerable. The poor chair that got on the way of her rampage was shattered to splinters as her powerful kick obliterated it.

" RAAAAGH!" she screamed to went the rest of her anger off. Feeling her throat starting to hurt ChiChi she quieted down and slumped on her knees in middle of the annihilated living room, feeling dead tired. Her breathing was coming in heavy pants and a thin sheen of cooling sweat clung to her body all over; her usually neatly done hair was disheveled and messy, the constricting bun having come off long ago.

In all Son ChiChi felt much more calmer than before.

She dared to lift her gaze from the floor boards and survey the mayhem around her: part of her actually being joyful that she still had this much power left to bring down a house. The concrete wall separating their kitchen from the living room didn't just exist anymore, being liquidated into sand dust earlier. She cringed; her beautiful home all gone because of that monster...!!

Her brows creased into hateful frown and she glanced at the clock, surprisingly, still hanging from the wall though little sideways and cracked. It was only 12:06 pm?! Her shoulders slumped again. Friggin' great. She had been awake five hours and her life was already living hell. First her beloved husband gets turned into a complete asshole of a Saiyajin who then forcefully fucks her brains out, she involuntarily shivered in delight at the thought though, and her son will probably get traumatized forever and now a green, freaky, evil demon-incarnate was taking up semi-permanent residence in their house while super androids/cyborgs whatever-tincan-toasters were going to take over the fucking world soon...

" Okay, ChiChi girl, you can do this... just breathe... breathe deep; one problem at time and you'll make it..." she reassured herself and brushed her matted and messy hair behind her ears. The biggest and most demanding problem at the moment was Goku –or rather lack of there. There had to be a way to bring Goku, the real one, back to her and banish that evil bastard Kakarotto to some dank pit he came from.

" But first I need to have him keep his horny paws off of me..." ChiChi muttered darkly. The damn Saiyajin had been more clever than she thought the barbaric monkey-warrior race was capable of being. She wouldn't have to cook but instead be his goddamn feast when he wanted it...! How stupid she had been: Goku as a child had taken care of himself for years and could feed himself just fine.

" I bet Bulma doesn't have this kind of problems with Yamcha as wimpy as that man is... wait! Bulma!"

The scientist woman was a genius: a technology freak and ChiChi would bet her brains that the woman could whip up something for her... one innocent cover story and bingo!

_Oh ChiChi, you're evil!_ She thought and ran out of the door calling for Kintoun. _Capsule Corporation, here I come!_

000000

Kakarotto and Piccolo glared at each other grudgingly, though both now had healthy doses of respect for each other. In their unpowered states they had learned that they both could punch quite hard, the bruises on their faces showing it and the hadn't even begun training yet. The drama displayed little earlier in the morning at the Son household was still fresh in their minds. Gohan flew behind the duo feeling edgy and nervous: only Kami would know what could with training happen while his father was like this... He was also excited! This would the first time he'd be really trained by his father!

000000

" Goddamnit, Mr. Popo! Do you have any idea how stressful is to watch on a spar without knowing if you're going to die or not?" The old wizened Namekuseijin growled irritated and sweat buckets as he watched the trio to reach their destination: training place. He could only hope that this newly resurrected Kakarotto wouldn't kill Piccolo...

Popo continued to water the flowers; the old Kami was getting a bit boring and senile after all...

000000

Hovering in the air as the landscape stretched out for hundreds of miles without a single human being in present the half-Saiyajin, full Saiyajin and a Namekuseijin reborn as a demon were ready to start their training that would determine the fate of the world in three years. Kakarotto craned his neck and smirked arrogantly at the other two.

" Think ya two pussies can take me on, eh?" he drawled lazily. Piccolo and Gohan almost fell out of the sky from shock. This if something proved that not everything was completely alright with Goku; he was never the one to boast and do trash talk of this kind in a mere spar or training. His clothing was also out of place. Instead of his normal orange gi he now donned his weight dark blue shirt and black gi pants with his usual combat boots. His wrists were adorned with blue bands.

Gohan eyes Piccolo and whispered conspiratorially: " Dad's been little strange lately, hasn't he?" The little Saiyajin half-breed still couldn't removed the pride and joy for his father from his voice, even while saying that.

" Turning into a Super Saiyajin must of scrambled the wiring in his brain or sumthin'," Piccolo muttered back from the corner of his mouth. Coughing then, he scowled at the cocky Saiyajin. " Son, shut up and let's get training." If one of them took this training seriously they just might have a chance. Gohan was still a child, Goku at the moment not completely himself so that left him---

CRACK!!

Kakarotto's fist crashed to his chin snapping his head back and jarring his jaw bone nastily, sending him flying. Gohan gaped in astonishment: never before had he seen his noble father deliver a cheap shot like that. Piccolo quickly shook the same shock from his mind and growled. With a flare of his Ki he stopped himself and turned his angry black eyes as the sinisterly smirking Saiyajin, purple blood dribbling down his chin. Chuckling Kakarotto assumed his battle stance, hovering a bit backward mockingly.

" You... you ... bastard...!" The Namekuseijin ground out. The damned monkey needed a lesson to be taught! This was not Son Goku anymore, but really the savage Saiyajin warrior Kakarotto sent to wipe out all the life on planet Earth. Let Kakarotto to be treated as Kakarotto and Son Goku and Son Goku... Rising his Ki suddenly Piccolo charged and the Saiyajin leaped to meet his challenge eagerly. Just before the immediate contact both zanzokened out of sight and the fight was on. Kakarotto's powerful fist embedded itself into Piccolo's stomach and sending him flying backwards in terrible pain. The green alien recovered fast enough to avoid crushing kick to his neck and deliver punishing kick of his own to the Saiyajin back.

It connected with full force and Kakarotto yelped at the sudden pain in his back and the forest ground was approaching fast. Flipping, he landed on the ground feet first and shot up at the sky and his fist cracked against Piccolo's skull, who had been chasing after him with a massive Ki blast at the ready.

" Dad? Piccolo-san?" Gohan questioned unsurely whilst watching the two to beat the shit out of each other. This wasn't training: it was a brutal scuffle with no refinery of a real martial artists' fight. They were just beating up each other but what mattered most that Gohan was feeling left out and slightly neglected. He was so weak that he couldn't survive a little brawl!

He flew closer, hopefully. " HEY, I'LL JOIN IN TOO, DAD, PICCOLO-SAN!"

The two combatants stopped and turned to him, glaring in all their ruffled glory. " HELL NO! STAY OUT OF OUR WAY, BRAT!" Came out in unison and the fight resumed as if it had never paused in the first place. Gohan's face crunched up: what had begun as a perfect day was turning into a very bad day. He was feeling mad at the adults, so oh very mad. For a moment he thought about threatening to hold his breath and then do it, it worked on TV series after all, and then thought better of it: this was Piccolo and his father. He could probably hold his breath until he fainted and fell out of sky and the two would probably think it as a good training for taking big hits and like dropping on the ground from this height would actually hurt him anyways...

" Hey! I'm not weak!" He declared and jumped in to punch Piccolo who deflected the blow in the last second and he was in the brawl getting himself a nice set of bruises and cuts. Gohan didn't actually notice the minor pain (okay, lots and lots of pain) for he suddenly and inexplicably was having the time of his life, his Saiyain blood roaring to life.

They didn't know how long they had beaten up one another and suddenly Kakarotto stopped in mid-punch, feeling ChiChi's ki signal moving at a rapid pace. Where was that bitch of a mate of his going now? Better not to see any other man or---

" GAH!" Slipped past his lips as a three-fingered fist hit the air out of him and another much smaller one nailed on the cheek, turning his head to the side.

" Shit!" he cursed.

" What a slip up! Mighty Saiyajin was caught off guard! Ha!" Piccolo mocked and Gohan giggled childishly. Kakarotto growled menacingly; the woman was so gonna pay for this when he got home... no more slip ups because of a mere woman!

" You are practically begging for it now!" he declared, wiping off the crimson blood from his chin with the back of his calloused hand. Letting out a sharp yell he battle aura flamed to life and swirled around him in tremendous waves taking on a golden yellow tint. His hair floated upward for few seconds before it was enveloped in Ki and turned wild platinum blond. His charcoal eyes went white and turned into sharp green orbs of fire, the pupilless eyes staring at the bottom of their souls.

Gohan and Piccolo gulped audibly at the golden, almost divine creature in front of them. The legendary Super Saiyajin. A legendary Super Saiyajin with a very nasty smirk.

" Well, shit..." Piccolo deadpanned.

" Uh oh..." Gohan admitted and began wisely backing off. Gohan knew from personal experience that his father was damn scary when pissed off and decided to keep his piehole shut for now. Words only enraged the inflamed being. When you're up to your ears in shit opening your mouth isn't advisable, went the old Chinese saying anyway.

When in deeper shit closing eyes is also recommended and Gohan and Piccolo did just that.

000000

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this! I did! I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out but it will be sooner than this one... sweatdrop... Anyways, reviews if you see fit; otherwise JA NE! What will ChiChi receive from Bulma and just what Kakarotto has in mind for ChiChi for unknowingly breaking his concentration? Seems like Bulma has problems of her own too...


End file.
